


A Lyricist and a Music Composer

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, inspired by Powerless by patentpending, lyricist roman, music composer virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Read the title and see the tags. No further explanation needed.





	A Lyricist and a Music Composer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

Virgil made his way to the studio, not-quite ready to meet his new partner. From what the studio has told him, the guy has the same taste in music as himself, so hopefully this partnership won’t end the same way his last one did. 

The room was empty when Virgil arrived, so the other guy was late. Not the best first impression. Virgil sighed, before setting up the few pieces of equipment he had in the corner of the room. After watching reruns of The Office for an hour or so, the door opened.

“And here’s your new partner! I’ll leave you two alone now to work, but feel free to contact me if there are any problems!”

Virgil watched as Patton (one of his coworkers) walked away, leaving only some guy that Virgil had never seen before at the door. 

“So, you’re the guy I’ve gotta work with?”

“‘Gotta’? More like get to! I’m the great, lustrous, dazzling Roman Prince! Lyricist. And who are you?”

“Virgil Storm, composer. And now that you’re finally here, we can get to work.” 

Virgil turned to his computer, as Roman huffed and sat next to him. For the next couple of hours, the two worked on creating a new song for one of the world’s top singers’ stopping occasionally to argue over one thing or another. By the time they finished, the sun was setting outside the studio and Patton had dropped in to say “Goodnight, Kiddos!”

The two of them gathered their things and left the studio together, chatting all the way to the parking lot, where they had to part ways. Virgil gave Roman a two-fingered salute, as Roman dramatically waved him goodbye. Maybe his new partner isn’t so bad after all...


End file.
